


Sometimes Dean Just Likes To Drink

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Denial, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sometimes Dean just likes to drink... and his Drink of choice? Sam.





	

The room is dark save for the candles lit all around the room, there's one lone ceiling fan turning high above, the room isn't hot, but it isn't cold either. There's no A/C, it's not a motel room, but just an abandoned basement. One I found and knew it would be perfect for what I wanted to do. What I needed to do.

Sam and I, we've been so busy with hunts lately, we haven't had time for just us. Coming in and collapsing into an exhausted sleep every night for the past month it seems like. Tonight, all I want to do is drink. Drink in the taste, sight, smell, drink it all in. But, I don't tell Sam. I just set it all up, get everything the way I want it, then when he isn't expecting it, that's when I take him to the basement I found, that's when I begin.

He looks at me like he's unsure at first, until I start to kiss him, get him to relax a little. Slowly I ease him down onto the mat I laid out on the floor for him. Before long, I have his clothes off of him and he'd there, laying on the mat, naked and beautiful, his skin glowing slightly in the candle light. 

As I pull away from him slightly, I let my eyes travel the length of him, see the evidence of his arousal and smirk. Perfect. That was exactly what I was wanting.

I lean back in, press him into the mat as I kiss him, raising his arms above his head as I do and lock a cuff around first one wrist, then I have to move, locking the other in. I have his arms spread wide, just the way I like him, so that he is totally exposed and at the mercy of my eyes, my hands, my mouth. I pull back and move to his ankles, pulling his legs apart, I clamp one cuff around an ankle, then move to do the other, stretching his legs open wide. I hear him say my name, his voice is husky with raw passion, but I do my best to ignore it. I don't look up at him, just lock the ankle in place, then step back.

I'm still fully clothed, down to my leather. While he is naked as the day he was born and exposed fully to me and I love it this way. Something about it feeds the naughty boy side of myself. I walk over to the small plastic shiny bag with the 'Adam & Eve' logo on it and reach inside, pulling out a few items, then walk back over to him. My steps are slow, allowing his eyes to follow me, I want him to see what I am doing, what I am about to do to him.  
I walk over and couch beside him, near his groin, reach out and pump his cock a few times, slowly. Listen to his low moans as his head turns to the side, his eyes sliding closed. God, he's beautiful.

I reach out with what I have in my hand then, begin wrapping the silken strands around his balls, tying them up tight. I hear his hissed breath, see and feel him jump slightly. "Dean..." I hear him say, it's almost a moan. Again, I ignore his words, ignore my name falling from his beautiful lips.

I secure the silk ribbon at the base of his balls, bring it up the center, separating them, then wrap the silk up, around the base of his cock tying the silk off there as well, followed by the snug cock ring that the ribbon is attached to. 

I hear him groan behind me and I feel my own cock jump and twitch a little inside my jeans at the very sound of it. Oh god...he's going to make me bust my fucking zipper.

I pull up to my full height then and move away from him, stand back and look at him. He's biting his lip, his hips moving slightly, grinding against the air.  
He gasps softly as he looks at me, sees what I am doing.

As soon as I stood, I placed my hand on my hard cock, stroking myself through my jeans as I look down at him.

"Please..." he says, before arching his neck, his trapped cock trying to twitch within the ribbon holding it prisoner.

I shake my head slowly at him. "No, baby boy. Not yet, not even close to yet." I tell him softly.

His head lowers and he looks at me, gives a soft whine as he squirms slightly.  
I walk back over to him, crouch again, running a hand up his stomach, I feel and see the muscles under my hand flex and jump as I touch him. I run my hand up to his nipple, pinching him slightly, then harder, until I hear him gasp, then dip my head and run my tongue across the hard nub. Pulling my head back slightly, I blow on the sensitive flesh there. His skin in slightly salty, slick with sweat.

His head tosses, and he's panting out his breaths, I watch the rapid rise and fall of his chest as my hand travels downward, my hand pumps his trapped cock and he sucks in a sharp gasp of air, his head raising from the mat, then falling back again.

My hand leaves his cock, traveling down his thigh, then I pull my hand back up, let my nails claw across his inner thigh before leaning in, head dipping down to nip at his inner thigh.  
He gasps, jumps slightly, "Dean...please....need you." he tells me.  
I pull my head up slowly and look up at him, "Keep it up, Sam and I'll gag you." I tell him, my voice calm, daring him to try it, try me.

I move again, Pulling up, taking with me, the other item I had brought out of the bag. I walk up to his head and couch there. He looks up at me, shakes his head. "Please..." 

I can only assume he doesn't want me to gag him, but that's not what I'm there for. I take the thick silk sash and cover his eyes with it, then lift his head slightly, tying the sash behind his head, blind folding him.

His head falls back to the mat with a whimper, but he says nothing.

I pull up once more, moving back to kneels between his outstretched legs and begin to run my hands over him. Feeling him, caressing his slightly sweaty flesh.

"Feels so good, Sammy. Looks so damn hot." I whisper to him, as my hand finds its way back to his cock, moving on him before I cup his bound balls, weighing them in my hand, my thumb running over them.

I lean forward and run my tongue over the tip of his shaft and he gasps, his head tossing as his hips thrust upward quickly. "Oh god..." he moans.

At this point my jeans are almost painfully tight on me. I quickly unfasten them, freeing my hard dick from it's denim prison. 

My hand, runs the length of my cock, and I'm leaking precome, just from watching him, hearing him, feeling him.

He's so damn beautiful.

I look up at his face, it's flushed, his lips parted as his breaths pant out, his long bangs are clinging to his slightly damp forehead. I watch as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. He swallows hard, before his head tosses again and he pulls on the restraints. "I got ya, Sammy. All mine. Always mine....do with what I want." I whisper to him, watching as his breaths come a little faster, his head tilts back.

I sit back on my ass on the hard cement floor, my dick in my hand and just look at him, watch him. The mole on his face that I find so fucking hot, his flushed cheeks that again are so hot they make me want to just fuck him into the floor. I watch as he licks his lips, making me think about sucking and nipping his bottom lip. His body is just sinful, beautiful and wonderful. There isn't a single thing about him I don't find hot as fuck, that doesn't turn me on so bad I am about to blow my wad just barely touching myself.

I have no plans to let him have the release he so desperately wants, that he needs. I don't even plan to allow it for myself, you see sometimes, I just like to drink him in. Sometimes, that's all I need. Just too gaze upon his beauty and know that he is MINE! All mine.

I smirk softly as I listen to him whimper. Well... maybe I'll give in...later... Right now, I just want to have a nice tall glass of this....


End file.
